The Unexpected Gifts
by Zaney Love
Summary: Syaoran Li hasn't seen his girlfriend Sakura in almost a half a year, and as a surprise to her he is traveling back to Japan to see her for New Years, along with a few very special gifts.  Pairings: Sakura/Syaoran, Mei-Lin/Tomoyo, Touya/Yuki
1. Syaoran: The Gift

"There are four days left until New Years Eve and I still have no idea…" The pacing was really starting to irritate Mei-Lin, so soon she just got to her feet and placed her hands firmly on Li's shoulders. Looking at him now she could see all the worry through his eyes. She just sighed a little and laughed.

"Poor Syaoran! You're such a lost cause." Mei-Lin was shaking her head, those usual black pigtails flying to and fro as she did so. "Just get her something that comes from the heart. If you truly love someone, it doesn't matter what they receive as long as you two can be together." Mei-Lin was a lot more mature than she acted most of the time, and she had given like advice to Sakura a long time ago.

"Come on, Mei-Lin! This is important to me!" He said to her while she laughed, and then her next words shocked him. She seemed to be speaking from experience, because her tone seemed so sure. "I guess you're right. Something from the heart…" He placed a hand to his chin in thought, but what came to his mind made his face flush a deep pink.

Mei-Lin watched as Li's whole body and expression changed. "What! What did you think of? Must be something good, to make you look like that!" Li blinked and looked around quickly as if making sure they weren't being watched by four annoying older sisters.

"Well, it was actually mother's suggestion. I… I'm still not sure about it. If… she says.." His face fell into a deep frown because of what he was thinking about and Mei-Lin wrapped her arms around him in a hug and chuckled lightly.

"She loves you, you idiot! She will love whatever you get her, too. No matter what it is. Just make it a gift from the heart and all will go well. I know you'll be okay, Syaoran." Mei-Lin let him go and backed up to see Li smiling again. He nodded to her and moved to the coat closest to grab his snow jacket before he wrapped his hand around the door knob.

"Let everyone know I went shopping. I'll be sure to pick up something for dinner too. Thanks, Mei-Lin." And with that he was out the door as it closed behind him. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his jacket as he walked against the snow filled winds, though it wasn't as bad as it had been the past few days. He knew the walk to the small antique shop wouldn't take long so he figured he could walk it, no matter what the weather was like. For Sakura, he'd walk through fire.

Once he had made it, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him before turning to look around from a distance. The place was filled with a bunch of things that reminded him of junk, but what he had come here for was far from that. He made his way through the stacks of junk and over to the front counter where an old man with long white hair and circle spectacles was sitting on a stool. "Good evenin', son. What brings a man like you here?"

The question took him by surprise before he realized he was still wearing his tux from the meeting with his mother and the Elder's today. He gave a sheepish chuckle and smiled. "Well sir, there's something in this case that I've had my eye on for about a week." He looked down at the glass case and spotted it, which only made his smile more. He pointed to it and the old man went to grab it.

"What kind of package?" The old man asked as he pulled out three choices. Red velvet with silver lining, black velvet with gold lining, and blue velvet lined with black velvet. The old man watched as Li's eyes glanced over all of them and lingered longer on the red box so he snatched it up and placed the gift inside. "Good choice, son. She's going to be a happy woman when she gets this." The mans voice and expression were completely sincere and Li nodded and smiled before paying and heading for the door.

"Hey kid! Make it a special moment, you won't regret it." The old man said before he disappeared into the back and Li stepped outside into the cold, snowy winds but at this time he didn't have to walk against them. As he walked he stared at the shopping bag with a thumping heart as he thought on all the different scenario's that could happen. Why did she always seem to make him all flustered, even in different countries? Li sighed as he turned the knob to step inside his house.

Moving through the entrance he closed the door and slipped out of his shoes. Placing the bag on the side table, he went to the closet to return his winter coat and when he turned back around all of his sisters were standing there with the gift out of the bag, opened, and they were gawking like idiots. "Hey! What are you doing? That's not for you!" He said loudly as he ran forward to try and take the gift from his sisters.

"Ah, ah, ah, little brother! We think that we should know about these sorts of things!" One of them said. "Oh! Where did our relationships go?" They all whined at the same time and he just sighed, defeated by his sisters again. "Don't look like that little brother!" "We didn't mean to make you upset!" "No, no, not by any means! Please, take it back and come to dinner." "Yes, even though you forgot to pick something up, we already had something prepared!" And so they ushered him to the dining room table after placing the gift back in the bag and giving it back.

All through dinner Li could only think about the next few days to come. He was so nervous, excited, over joyed. He had seen Sakura in over six months since he had to come back to Hong Kong and it was killing him inside. This time though, when he went back, he was going to stay. He had graduated from school and his mother had no real reason to keep him tied here. Sure, mother liked Sakura, but she also loved Li and wanted him to stay home, but that wasn't going to happen. When he was finished eating he rose from his seat. "Please excuse me." And off to his room he went.

_I wonder what she's doing… what she's thinking about. _He thought to himself as he lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. It was going to be hard to part from this room, but his room back at Wei's place was just as much as a home to him as this was. He sighed and rolled onto his side, letting his eyes close slowly. Sakura had no idea Li was coming, which made everything even more nerve racking, but he eventually slipped off to sleep to dream of his sweetheart.


	2. Sakura: Doubts

"It's been six months already… do you think he'll ever come back?" Sakura asked quietly with a sad expression as her finger played with the straw in her drink. She was sitting in a small café across from her best friend Tomoyo who also wore a sad expression, but Tomoyo was always sad when Sakura was. It was as if they were connected by the heart strings, they felt each others pain.

Tomoyo sighed and shook her head, "No Sakura, He'll come! I'm sure of it. He loves you!" She said, plastering a tight smile on to try and cheer her dear friend up, but she knew Sakura could see it was fake and they both sighed heavily. "I wish there was something more I could do…"

"It's not your fault Tomoyo! No way! He needed to go back home, and I'm sure you're right. He'll come back soon, because he promised. After we graduate, he'll come back to me…." Another sigh escaped her as she rested her chin on her hands which rested on the table. "Tomoyo, do you think him and Mei-Lin reconsidered their marriage proposal?" Tomoyo's eyes widened and she gasped.

"No! Never! She…" She trailed off a moment and shook her head. "No, I mean he wouldn't do that to you! Not in a million years." Tomoyo frowned deeper now since she had almost revealed to Sakura how she felt about Mei-Lin, and who knows where that would have taken them. They both released heavy sighs again and sipped from their drinks.

"Don't look so sad over that fool of a kid, sis. He's not worth the trouble." Of course Touya would say such mean things when Sakura was going through a rough time with all of this! She glared up at him, but the usual savior came and placed a hand on either of their shoulders.

"No need to make jabs like that, Touya, love. You should be nicer to your sister when she's feeling like this." Yukito was always saving her from her brother. She still had no idea how Yuki could love her brother, but they'd been together for years now and he only seemed to get happier. Yuki signaled that he wanted to sit and Sakura scooted over, as did Tomoyo to invite Touya to sit. Yuki wrapped his arm over Sakura's shoulder and pulled her in close.

"Don't worry about Li, Sakura. He'll be back soon, I'm sure. If he's any sort of man, I'm most definitely sure, no man could live knowing he broke such a wonderful girl's heart." Something flashed in his expression but Sakura couldn't quite make it out as he stared at Touya, who just smiled like only he could smile at his lover and Yuki smiled again. "Believe in him."

Sakura nodded with a bright smile as she sipped from her drink again and her phone rang. As she reached for it she thought that Li hadn't called her in almost a week either. Her doubts were beginning to come up again but she looked to the caller ID and giggled happily before she hit TALK. "Hey Syaoran! So good to hear from you finally!" She said cheerfully.

_Were you worried I had left you or something? Sakura, you're crazy, you know that. _They both chuckled as her doubts completely vanished, and yet her heart ached. "When are you coming back?" She took in a deep breath to keep herself from crying like she had earlier. _Well, I'm not sure. Mother says there are a few more things I need to do before I could head out, but I WILL be coming back. I promise. _She smiled a little to the promise and nodded mostly to herself. "I can't wait. I have a gift for you for New Years. I'll mail it out tomorrow. I … miss you Syaoran." Touya made a noise like he was gagging and Tomoyo slapped him on the arm, causing him to gap at her for a few moments in shock. _I miss you more than anything Sakura, so don't you worry. I'll be back to you soon, because I can't handle this pain much more. _His words made her heart pound with pain and happiness all at the same time. "Well, I'll let you go! I love you, Syaoran." Another gag noise, and this time Yuki spit a spitball at him and Sakura laughed. _I love you too. _

Once they had hung up, Touya threw a wadded and wet towel at Sakura with his tongue stuck out at her. "Will you ever grow up!" She yelled at him and everyone but she laughed. They would always be like that, and they both knew it.

"What did I tell you Sakura, no man could think of it." Yuki said with a firm nod before his eyes trailed back to Touya who was now currently in an argument with Tomoyo about how he should be nicer to Li and Sakura. They were adults soon, all of their birthdays were coming up and they'd all be eighteen. Yuki and Sakura laughed while they watched the two's bitter and pointless argument before Sakura rose and asked Yuki to move.

"I'm going to head home, I need some sleep I feeling a bit drained." Touya looked worriedly at her for a split second before she shrugged it off and waved bye to her. Yuki and Tomoyo on the other hand, watched her with worried expressions as she headed off.

"Poor Sakura, she as so in doubt. Li hadn't called in almost a week and there was no sign of him. Thank Gods for his call tonight, or she may have been lost in some deep dark hole forever!" Tomoyo's hands flew to her face as she thought about it and shook the images from her mind. "I don't want to videotape her like that!" And once again, everyone laughed.

Sakura had made it back home after about twenty minutes and headed straight upstairs since her father was still at the college working. She fell to her bed with her chin resting on her pillow and she sighed heavily. "Thank God…" She smiled tiredly to herself before she fell asleep quickly. Kero flew out and tucked her in before turning off the lights.

"Good night, Sakura."


	3. Tomoyo: Emotions

Tomoyo had spent of the next day cooped up in her room making a new outfit for Sakura. It was what she usually did when she was depressed and didn't want to go out and fake her happiness. She sighed and then squeaked as she poked her finger with the needle and before you knew it she was crying like someone had killed her mom. The tears had come so suddenly that she had no idea how to stop them, so she just sobbed for what seemed like hours before a knock came to the door.

She gasped and found a towel to quickly clean her face up with but looking at herself in the mirror it was obvious that she was crying. She sighed and moved to the door. "Who is it?" She asked loudly and then another knock came. How unusual, her mother nor any of the maids would have done that, so she slowly opened the door and nearly fell back by the surprise she was suddenly struck with.

"Hey, Tomoyo!" Mei-Lin said cheerfully before she got a good glimpse of her and she dropped her bag at her side and ran over to her. Wrapping her arms around her she pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong? I hope you weren't worried that I wasn't going to come. You should know better." Knowing that Syaoran was standing behind her, Mei-Lin slipped a kiss to Tomoyo's cheek before drawing all the way. "We're here!"

Tomoyo's face was turning three shades of red at the moment, surprised by Mei-Lin's sudden acceptance to her feelings. Mei-Lin was dead set on believing she was straight, that Tomoyo's feelings would be one-sided. What had happened in the last week or so that made her so different toward her. Once all of these thoughts had run through her mind, Tomoyo's face lit up and she laughed. "Oh boy, am I glad to see you too. It's been pretty rough around here."

Syaoran nodded and set his and Mei-lin's bag inside the room before closing the door behind him. He pretended that he hadn't noticed the exchange between Mei-Lin and Tomoyo for their sakes, but he was glad that both of them had eventually found someone else. After a conversation with Mei-Lin about a week back, Syaoran had put two and two together, and he understood now more than ever why Mei-Lin wanted to come back with him.

"Well, I'm going to go over to the room I'll be staying in. It was a rough flight with all the snow I need to rest a bit." He grabbed his bag, gave them a wave, and left the room. Once the door was completely closed, Tomoyo realized that she was actually alone with Mei-Lin and the nervousness started to swell up in her. Mei-Lin must have noticed her unease because she just went to sit on the bed and patted the spot next to her to signal that she wanted tomoyo to come sit with her too.

"I'm sure you're wondering what's going on since I told you in my email that I wouldn't be coming with Syaoran. But you see…" Tomoyo went to sit down next to her and listen. "I had a long talk with Syaoran about things and realized that I never knew I could look at anyone the same way I saw him. Before Sakura came into the picture, everything was perfect. But then… she stole him from me. But I'm not mad or sad about it anymore. I think I've found a new way to love, and someone to love that way."

At first Tomoyo was completely lost, but Mei-Lin closed the small gap between them and drew Tomoyo's face in to be inches away from her's. "I'm willing to give `us` a try." Tomoyo's face lit up and she smiled brightly before her body stiffened. Mei-Lin had closed those last few inches, their lips were touching. Tomoyo's heart nearly beat right out of her chest, but she returned the usually simple gesture and pulled back to see her own emotions reflected in Mei-Lin features. Confused, scared, happy, it was all there in both of their expressions. And then they both burst into laughter and went on to talk about what's been going on here.

"Are you serious? She was doubting Syaoran!" Mei-Lin was shocked by that and she just huffed. "Well, I guess she had reason to start thinking crazy. He hadn't called her for some time, and he wasn't showing up or anything. Speaking of! You didn't tell her about him coming did you? That would ruin the whole thing!"

Tomoyo laughed and shook her head at Mei-Lin's question. "You've got to be crazy! I would never spill on something like that, but it was very very hard to keep it from Sakura, seeing her all teary eyed and miserable. But, I fought the hard fight to keep her happy, with a lot of help from Yukito." Mei-Lin laughed and nodded.

"I understand. I know just what you are going through, but remember, there's still three more days until New Years Eve. You have to keep it secret until then!" It seemed that the slightly awkward and exciting moment from earlier had completely disappeared from the conversation, but of course neither would forget, nor did they want it to be the last. On and on as the night drew late they talked about everything and soon Tomoyo's mother was coming to check on them.

Once she had left the room, Mei-Lin figured it was time for her to head to her own room. So she moved from the bed to grab her bag and Tomoyo grabbed her hand, pulling her back onto the bed and looking at her with sad eyes. "Don't leave me yet. I've been so lonely lately; I just don't want to be alone anymore!" For Tomoyo to admit something like that meant it must really be wearing on her. Mei-Lin looked to her bag, the door, and back several times.

She seemed nervous at first, but she figured that Tomoyo wouldn't try anything too dumb. "Okay, I'll stay with you tonight." And with those words, she had made Tomoyo the happiest woman on Earth at that very moment.


	4. Sakura: Growing Up

"WAKE UP, SAKURA!" Kero shouted at her as he tried hard to rip the blanket from her. Soon enough she was stirring and grumbling about not wanting to wake up yet. Something about it being to early and there was no school. "Sakura, hello! You have a part-time job now, and if you're late to that, then that's it! NO MONEY!" Kero shouted again to try and get her attention, but the mention of her job did just that.

"OH NOOOO! I forgot, Kero!" She jumped from the bed like there was a spider in her bed and she charged for the closet. Grabbing her uniform and throwing it on after ripping off her PJ's she rushed down the stairs to grab a bite to eat. Rounding the wall into the kitchen she saw the usual sight. Yuki, her brother, and her father all already at the table.

"Some things never change, do they, _monster_?" Her brother asked with a sly smirk on his face and Sakura lifted a fist at him before she sighed and let it slide. Grabbing a piece of toast she started to munch while standing before heading for the fridge for a bottle of Orange Juice. ON her way back she ripped a piece of bacon off of Touya's plate and booked it for the front door, laughing all the way. "YOU LITTLE! GET BACK HERE WITH MY BACON!"

By then, Sakura already had her work shoes slipped on and she was running out the door and down the front steps. "Have a good day, big brother!" She called out with a laugh as she kicked the wheels out of the bottom of her sneakers and skated off toward her new part-time job. This was going to be her first day working at the Smoothie Joint, but she had been going there after school for over a year now. Syaoran had promised to return in that very shop. It held so many memories for her, which is why she chose to try and get a job there.

The skate to work wasn't as long as it used to be going to school, because the Smoothie Joint was built on the way to her old school. She withdrew the wheels on her shoes and walked into work, throwing on her visor and heading behind the counter. "Good morning everyone!" She greeted her new co-workers and old friends cheerfully.

"Good morning Miss Kinomoto! Glad to see you so cheerful! Ready for your first day of training?" Tsuna was Sakura's boss and she was such a sweet woman! Sakura nodded her head and followed after her to the back. As Tsuna went on to explain about clocking in and the order of things in the back room, Sakura followed with high spirits. She could so do this! She was excited, and couldn't wait to let Syaoran know that she actually landed a job she could do!

The day flew by quicker than she thought it would and before she knew it she was closing up and clocking out for the day. When she was punching her card she saw through the door and outside of the window, Tomoyo and a bright smile broke across her face. She placed her time card in its slot and ran out the back door before heading around the building. "Hey Tomoyo! You wouldn't believe how fun this job is! You should try to work here too!"

Tomoyo giggled at her best friend's enthusiasm and wrapped her arm around her waist as they walked side by side down the road toward Sakura's house. "So, you like the job then? That's just wonderful! I'm so happy for you Sakura!" She drew her in close to rest her head on her shoulder as Sakura's arm slipped around behind Tomoyo's back. It seemed to Sakura like there was something up with her vest friend; she was far more cheerful today than she had been in months. This made Sakura happy, but it also made her highly curious. She was about to ask about it but then Tomoyo spoke up again.

"Would you mind if I stayed over at your house tonight, Sakura? I've missed our sleep-over's! Just because we graduated doesn't mean everything fun has to end!" Sakura laughed at Tomoyo's reasoning and nodded in complete agreement.

"I'm sure dad and big brother won't mind, but just so you know, I have work in the morning." Sakura was slightly saddened by this because she now had Tomoyo staying over, but Tomoyo just shook her head with a bright smile.

"You're opening then? So you'll be home in time for lunch! I'll cook and have it ready for you when you get home. Oh! It's going to be so wonderful!" The cheer radiating off of Tomoyo was far too contagious to ignore at this point and Sakura was giggling and smiling and stumbling all over the place with her best friend until they arrived at her house. "Home, sweet home!" She said as she grabbed Sakura's wrist and ran for the front door.

"Welcome home, Sakura!" They heard her father call out. "Hey dad!" They both said together before laughing and walking into the kitchen after removing their shoes.

"Tomoyo! I'm glad you could make it for dinner tonight. Making a special meal, Standing Rib-Roast with garlic glazed potatoes. Something I read about in an American Cook book." He was smiling from ear to ear, excited about his new discovery. The girls noticed that neither Yuki nor Touya were at the table like usual.

"Hey dad, where's big brother and Yukito?" Sakura asked curiously as she headed for the fridge to grab a bottle of water for her and Tomoyo.

"Oh, I sent them to the store to grab a few things I'm going to need for a presentation I have to do tomorrow for my class. You know, the usual." He smiled over his shoulder at them before looking back to his cooking. Sakura remembered that he said he had something to do tomorrow. "So, how's the new job?"

Then Sakura got her mind back on track and smiled. "The job is wonderful, dad! The people too. Everything was so much fun today, it was unbelievable!" She was nearly trembling from excitement. Was it this way for Touya when he landed his first job too? Probably not, since he was just a boring grouch! She chuckled to herself and dragged Tomoyo off to get ready for dinner.

Once in her room with the door closed, Sakura pushed Tomoyo to the bed with a grin as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What's got you so hyped up today, Tomoyo?" She couldn't help it; she just had to know her secret! She watched as Tomoyo straightened herself and grinned up at her.

"Nothing really, I just heard from someone special last night, and it made me happy." Sakura knew exactly who she was talking about, Mei-Lin. But she would barge anymore, because Tomoyo didn't know that Sakura had any idea as to how she felt.

"Okay, I'll deal with that answer. Let's get ready for some grub!" She said happily as she changed out of her uniform. Yes, even knowing which way Tomoyo swung, Sakura still had no problems around her friend. Once dressed, they headed downstairs and sat at the table (of course after promising Kero some food, too!) Once her brother and Yuki arrived dinner began as usual, and was over before she knew it. It had been quite the strange day!

Sakura and Tomoyo readied themselves for bed shortly after dinner and set up the sleeping arrangements (all the while, Kero was stuffing his plush, fat face!) They talked for hours before finally, they both drifted off into sleep.


	5. Syaoran: Moments

"_No, Syaoran, don't go. It's just a…_" Sakura rolled over with a pained expression on her sleeping features and Syaoran gasped when he heard her words. He couldn't wait anymore, he had watched her sleep peacefully, but now that her sleep wasn't so peaceful he shook her arm lightly. "Sakura, come on Sakura, wake up." It wasn't working at all, Sakura was still tossing and turning. He thought for a moment and lowered his head beside her ear. "_My Cherry Blossom._" He whispered and her eyes fluttered open as she gasped.

"What a dream. I could of sworn I hea…" She trailed off and her eyes widened before she screamed happily. "Oh, Syaoran!" Her arms flew around his neck and tightened in a hug. His arms slipped around her back to return the hug and he took in a deep breath. It had been a while since he could smell the scent of her shampoo, citrus blend, what a lovely scent and it always brought his mind right back here. Right back to Sakura.

"Surprise." He said before he pulled away from her with a bright smile that he only offered his Cherry Blossom. The smile faded as he remembered what she had said in her dream and he frowned with a questioning tone in his eyes. "What was it you were dreaming about, Sakura? You said.." Sakura shook her head before he could finish and placed her index finger over his lips, which closed quickly.

"I was just about to tell you. It was nothing, just a dream about us being together a few days after NewYears, and you left somewhere with some strange girl. For some reason, in the dream I thought it was a trap." She was still smiling, even though things like that used to worry her to her wits end. "I'm just so glad you're here! You wouldn't believe everything that's happened… wait, where's Tomoyo? What time is it?" She gasped as she looked to the clock and raised a brow. Six o'Clock in the morning! She sighed and set the clock back down before she looked around again. Tomoyo was still no where to be found!

"Don't worry, Tomoyo is just fine, downstairs with Mei-Lin." Syaoran answered to the worried expression on her face and she immediately relaxed and threw her arms around his neck again. She pulled him back beside her to lay next to her on the ned before she snuggled into his chest and looked as though she were about to give into sleep again. He just wrapped his arms around her gently and let himself do the same.

_**Later that morning- **_

"Are you telling me, that kid is .. _in my sister's ROOM!_" Sakura heard her brotehr shouting and it woke her up just before her alarm clock went off. She took a deep breath while still in Syaoran's arms before she sat up and shut the clock off. With a long stretch she moved slowly and quietly as she didn't want to wake him up. But it was too late, he was looking up at her from her bed with that bright smile that only she ever got to receive. It made her heart melt and the butterflies flutter up into her tummy.

It's funny how they could still cause that feeling for each other, because watching her he felt the same. Those bright green orbs staring back at him, full of love and happiness, it just melted his heart. "I think I've been found out, should I use the window?" He grinned as she laughed and went to grab her uniform. He watched her for a moment before he realized that she actually had something like a uniform in her hands. "You have a job?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, that's one of the things I wanted to tell you about! I just started yesterday and already I love it! Guess where?" She beamed brightly at him as she began to undo the buttons on her shirt before she blushed, realizing that she was just about to undress herself in front of him. "Oh! Oh jeez…" Her face managed to turn an even brighter red when he blushed too and she ran into her closet, closing the door and changing in there.

Syaoran managed to clear his throat after the near moment that he was actually kind of hoping for. He sighed breifly before he sat up. "I have no idea where you could be working. Why don't you just tell me?" He went on with conversation after that as he slung his feet off the bed to the floor. Kero popped out of his drawer, room, whatever you would want to call it, and told them to keep it down before he went back to sleep. Syaoran only rolled his eyes at the lazy plushie and snickered before Sakura stepped out of the closet in the uniform and Syaoran gapped at her. "The… Smoothie Joint? Really? Awesome!"

He was excited for her, just about as excited as she looked. When he stood up she ran at him, throwing her arms around him in yet another hug and they fell to the bed. Sakura, finding herself on top of him, blushed and pushed herself off to the side with a nervous chuckle. "I know, the job's great. I hope I can hack it so Tsuna will keep me around." Syaoran just smiled to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. She was so cute, and still so damn shy, but that was something he never wanted to change. He loved it when her naturally rosy cheeks turned a bright shade of red, so cute!

Soon after that, they were just staring at each other before they both heard it, the noise that everyone in this house worried about. Footsteps stomping up the stairs, just like when she was still a young teen and Touya had found out that Syaoran was in her room. She smiled at the memory before the door was flung open and an evilly looking angry Touya stgood in the doorway. "What. Do you, think you're doing… _in my sister's room!" _They both just watched him, amused that he was still so protective. Actually, it made them both quite happy. All he wanted was for Sakura to be safe, and happy, even if he hated the kids guts.

"It's okay brother, nothing happened. He hasn't come to pluck my blossoming flower… or whatever." At that, Touya's face flashed with disgust then right back to anger. Pure anger as his face turned an even brighter red. "…" He was left speechless as he turned and stomped off to his own room across the hall. Sakura, Syaoran, and everyone watching and listening dowstairs burst into laughter. What a wonderful start to his New Years Eve.


	6. Syaoran&Sakura: Time

As the day drew on, nervousness built up in Syaoran like a fire. He paced back and forth for hours in his room at Tomoyo's place, wondering how Sakura was going to take to his next gift. He thought through all the possible outcomes, and some of them sent a pain through his heart. But no, he knew she wouldn't go those ways, there was no way. She loved him, at least that how it felt this morning. No, not just felt, that's how it was, she loved him this morning, and he liked to believe she'd love him forever as he would her.

Luckily there was no Mei-Lin to stop him in his tracks as he paced back and forth and mumbled and thought to himself out loud and not. He took in a deep breath and looked to the clock. Six o'Clock. How funny, that's the time it was this morning when he woke Sakura from her strange dream. He smiled nervously to himself before he headed out the door to head up to Sakura's job, little bag with his gift in his hand. The walk wasn't that far from Tomoyo's place either; it was kind of smack dab in the middle of everywhere, which made things more convenient, that was for sure.

He waited by the back door for her to burst out cheerfully, and that's exactly how it went. She pushed the door open, a bright smile on her face before she spotted him against the wall and gasped in surprise. "Oh, Syaoran, you surprised me." She laughed a little and looped her arm into his, which he held out to her. "So, what are we doing now? Want to go watch the fireworks down by Penguin Park, right off of the bridge?" _She is so beautiful when she is happy like this_, he thought before he blinked and smiled.

"Sure! A firework show sounds wonderful. Let's go!" He pulled her along before she finally walked in time with him as they slowly strolled in the direction of the park. "How was your second day at work?" He asked simply to keep conversation and keep his mind off of what he was going to be doing later. So he listened as she explained about her first few compliments on her smoothies and even how she looked in the uniform (of course, this made Syaoran's eyes narrow a bit so she moved off the subject quickly!) She laughed and swayed to and fro as she explained her day and he just listened, watched, and smiled.

When they arrived at the bridge the sun was nearly completely set and in the distance she could hear the pyro techs working hard to get the show set up. This excited her so much that she could hardly stand still. Syaoran watched her with an amused expression before he saw it coming, the inevitable tripping. She made a squeak and went falling back, but of course, Syaoran was there to catch her. She fell back into his arms and blushed. "Sorry Syaoran. Guess I need to relax a little." They chuckled together as he stood her up right, but didn't let go of her.

Something was so right about this moment, he felt so content that not even thinking about his gift could make him worry. He sighed happily as he looked into her eyes and she smiled. He went to speak but then a loud bang and a bright flash came as the firework show started. Still not letting her go, he turned them both carefully to face the show and he watched Sakura while she watched the fireworks with wide, bright eyes. Her head rested lightly against his chest as she watched the show go on, and before she knew it she was pouting because it was over. "Man, I wish those shows were longer!" She whined.

Syaoran just laughed at her cute expression and pulled the small box out of his pocket. "Hey, Sakura. I'm going to ask you a completely serious question, so please answer it completely serious. Okay?" He said and she nodded as her expression flashed with worry. "Don't worry, its nothing bad…" _I hope, _he thought as he passed the box over to her and then got onto one knee. Sakura Kinomoto, will you please make me the happiest Li ever and be my wife?" He swallowed hard when he thought about how cheesy that just sounded coming from his mouth, but when he looked back up, shock took over his expression.

Sakura's eyes had well up and tears had begun to fall. He couldn't tell what the tears were from because her expression was completely blank. He went to speak but she held a hand up to stop him before she smiled the brightest smile he had ever seen from her (which was hard for even him to believe!) "Seriously? I honestly never thought I'd hear something like that coming from you! I kind of always pictured us walking down the road, you shoving the box at me, and saying something like… `Don't look so shocked, idiot. Of course I was planning to ask you to marry me.`" Her impression of him was terrible and only made him laugh hysterically.

"But, of course I'll marry you, you fool! I could never love anyone else, there is only you, and will always only be you." She held a hand out to him to get him off of his knee and he took it graciously before moving to wrap her in his arms. "Sakura, my Cherry Blossom. I love you more than words could describe. And I promise you now, I will never leave you alone again. I've rented an apartment here in town. I was going to talk to your dad tonight about having you move in." How many surprises was he going to throw at her today? She just smiled and looked goofy toward him before she laughed.

Neither of them had any idea what was so funny, but they were both laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes. And thus would start the first day into the rest of their lives.


	7. Tomoyo: Free

"I can't believe you made me miss it! I will have your head for this, Li!" Tomoyo was yelling at him across the threshold of the Kinomoto's front door and glaring. "Men! I swear, they act as if best friends don't want to see this occasion too!" She huffed and stomped off to head up stairs to Sakura's room. As she passed by Yukito he asked what was wrong, and she just raised a hand to shut him up and kept going. Not one person had ever seen Tomoyo so mad before. It was honestly really new for her! Sakura and Syaoran just watched in horror as she stormed off and looked to each other with confused expressions.

"I couldn't keep it from her; she's quite persuasive you know. Its really terrible, the lengths she'd go to know exactly what Sakura's doing." Mei-Lin laughed and shook her head a little. "Anyways, that's what she's mad about, so Sakura… I think you better go show her." She nodded toward Sakura's finger where the ring sat and Sakura gasped before she kissed Syaoran on the cheek and ran for her room. Poor Tomoyo! She ran up the steps quickly and burst through her bedroom door to find Tomoyo complaining to Kero about what was going on. They both looked at her with skeptical looks and Tomoyo raised a brow.

"Come on guys! It's not like I knew it was going to happen or something! Don't be mad!" She begged as she fell to her knees at Tomoyo's side and pouted. Tomoyo turned her head away from her best friend for just a second, but gave into that pouty look soon after and smiled lightly. Lifting Sakura's hand she eyed the ring with excitement. It was beautiful; fourteen caret white Gold with a medium sized diamond in the middle and on each side of that stone were two Sapphire stones. It was absolutely beautiful, and Tomoyo was beyond jealous.

"You are so lucky, Sakura. He loves you so much! How'd he do it? What did he say? I want to know it all!" She said grabbing both of Sakura's hands and drawing her in closer like they were about to share the worlds biggest secret. She listened as Sakura went on to explain the whole scene and Tomoyo's eyes glistened and her face lit up."Oh my, how lovely! I wish I could have got it on tape." She pouted and rested her head on Sakura's shoulder. Things like that really did upset her because she loved Sakura so much! Every video she made was like a cherished family memory.

"Tomoyo, you know I would have loved you to be there. I had no idea what we were doing until we did it, honestly! He showed up at my job and asked what we were doing. It was kind of nice being just the two of us though." She sighed happily as she thought back to how comfortable it was relaxing in his arms while watching the fireworks display. It was absolutely the best day of her life! She smiled brightly to her friend before she realized they had been ignoring poor Kero the whole time! "Did you get all that kero?" She asked, pretending like she remembered he was there at all.

He fluttered a bit and huffed. "Yeah, I got all of it. Now come off it Sakura, you act as like you remembered I was there." He turned to glare at her. "You better bring me a good desert for this, you hear me!" Her eyes widened for a moment before her and Tomoyo burst into laughter and he gasped as if offended. "I mean it! Seriously, that was totally uncalled for!" They laughed a bit longer and Sakura hopped to her feet, grabbing Kero by his stubby little arms and spinning in circles.

"I hear you, Kero. Don't worry. I'll bring you some ice cream! I promise." She gave him a small wink and she and Tomoyo headed back down stairs hand and hand with light steps. Tomoyo suddenly felt so light-hearted. It was probably from being around Sakura with as happy as she was, and that happiness was very contagious! Plus, Tomoyo had her own love to be happy about. She and Mei-Lin were hitting things off well, and everything was flowing so smoothly. It was as if Mei-Lin was always meant to be with her, they worked so well together. This had Tomoyo smiling from ear to ear as they reached the living room to find Touya glaring death at his sister.

"Did you really say _yes _to this punk? Come on sis! You can do so mu…" Sakura raised her hand to silence her brother and just smiled before shaking her head.

"Touya, my dear big brother. Give it up! I'm all grown up now, and I love Syaoran. It's time to face the music and let it go." She sounded so mature when she spoke; she had Tomoyo's heart aflutter with her words. Sakura was her hero! She felt Sakura let go of her and watched her head right to Syaoran, take his hand and lift her other to flash her ring to her brother. "It is going to happen with or without your blessing, though I truly do hope for it. Because I love you Touya. You're the best brother ever!" Everyone except Yukito and Tomoyo were in shock from her words, Syaoran was just gapping at her in astonishment. She looked back to him with an expression full of love. "I love you." That was all she had left to say about that.

They were still all just staring at her before the front door opened and her father called out. "I'm home guys! We ready for the New Years dinner?" He said excitedly as he carried the roast into the living room to set it on the table in front of the couch. It was huge and looked absolutely delicious. Syaoran was the only one not drooling over the food. No, instead he was staring directly at Sakura's father with a determined expression and her father was looking right back at him with an accepting one. Her father nodded a silent answer to Syaoran's silent question and Syaoran's face lit up in a bright smile. "Welcome to the family, Syaoran Li." Her father said brightly and they all looked between them confused and stunned while they just smiled at each other.

Tomoyo was so happy for them, so happy that she couldn't hold it in anymore. She grabbed Mei-Lin and slapped a kiss right on her lips. Once again, everyone stared in awe. What a day, what a night.


	8. Touya: Decision

**Message from me; The Author! Okay, here's the deal. I'm going to be changing the point of view in the story. I'm having a hard time keeping up with how I was writing things before due to the small children [which are mine] screaming at me constantly. CAN'T WAIT TILL SCHOOL'S BACK IN! Anyways, just thought I'd explain for the sake of all those who don't really like change . R&R yo, I need your input to show me which way to go with the story [though I have QUITE the idea as it is!]**

_Are you serious? _I had to keep my thoughts to myself from here on out. Apparently, the brat was being welcomed to the family before I had any say in it. What was going through dad's mind when he just willingly let his seventeen year old daughter get engaged to a worthless punk like that kid? Before I noticed I was scowling at the brat and he was looking at me with a sad expression. Oh man; all this had me fuming! I must have been radiating anger or something because Yuki placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. I looked to him and he gave me that dazzling smile of his.

That was it, my heart melted. I guess since Yuki and his other self accepted the punk, I would just deal. Never did that mean I had to be happy with it, I tell ya; _never! _But watching my little sis with that happy sparkle in her eyes as she opened her New Years card from dad, I couldn't help but be grateful to that little punk ass. He truly made my sister happy; he was Sakura's number one. I sighed in defeat and slipped out of the living room to go pour more tea for myself. As always, I knew Yuki followed me and as I reached out to grab the tea pitcher his hand wrapped around mine. "You're awful quiet…"

He had noticed, of course and I just smiled at him. "It's nothing, you know how it goes." Yuki chuckled and it was like music to my ears. Before, I would never let myself admit my feelings but now; Yuki was the other half of my world. Without him or Sakura I would have nothing, the two of them combined were my entire reason for living and I hated the idea of letting that kid take Sakura from me! Before I knew it, my hand was balled up into a fist and Yuki's arms were around me in a light hug.

"She will always be _your_ little sister, Touya. But he is her heart, where you are her strength." Yuki's words were always so wise, and his whispers in my ear were so soothing that my whole body relaxed and I returned the hug. I could feel Yuki relax under my arms and I smiled. I always worried him when I got like this, but it was something he and I knew I couldn't control right away. Ever since that kid came in the picture, Sakura has been up and down and the roller coaster she was on drove me nuts. That kid was here and gone, and it was like routine. She would be happier than ever, and than the saddest I've ever seen her. But something gave me the feeling that he was staying for good this time, if not he was most certainly not marrying my sister! I would never let her go so far as China!

It had been nearly ten minutes that Yuki and I embraced, but this was actually normal for us. We always forgot about everything else when it was just he and I. No matter how happy being like this made me, we had to get back to the crowd, so I slowly pushed Yuki back and we smiled at each other. How could I not know I loved him like this! I was freakin' blind, man! Gazing in those Amber eyes of his, I lost myself. I only managed to snap out of it when I felt his lips on mine and I shivered. His skin was always so cool and comforting and I kissed back passionately before I heard footsteps and broke away, pretending I was finally getting tea!

Yuki laughed and then I did too, and my father was just plain confused but ended up laughing too. I guess everyone here just made one big happy family. Even the punk kids cousin was a happy member of our family. That's when something in my mind clicked. I had to have a man to man day with that Syaoran kid before I completely let go of Sakura, handing her over to the dark side; as I saw it at least. The three of us headed back into the living room to find ourselves staring dumbstruck at Mei-Lin and Tomoyo as Tomoyo grabbed Mei-Lin's face and planted a kiss right on her lips. Okay, don't get me wrong; I knew about Tomoyo, but Mei-Lin was a lesbian too? What a shock!

I can bet I knew what I looked like while I stared, bewildered at Mei-Lin. I probably reminded someone of one of those ugly goldfish with the really big eyes. Yeah, my eyes were bulging, I felt it. And then out of no where, we all laughed. "Congrats!" We all cheered out, pretty much to all of the lovely couples packed into this small living room, and we all slammed our glasses together as the clock struck twelve, and the New Year started. This year was going to be different; this year was going to be the best since mom was around. I could already tell, from the look on my face, that mom had been really happy to find out about myself and Sakura being so happy and in love. Moms had always hoped we'd find our number one's early and settle down like she did. Because she knew better than anyone; that life was too short to miss out.

And as I thought on it with a bright smile on my face, a tear streaked down my cheek and I watched Sakura happily with the brat.


	9. Yukito: Thoughts

My little peach, he was still so shy about us around everyone. I knew that everyone else had known that we'd been together since just after Sakura had told me that she liked me and I told her that I wasn't her number one. To this say I still feel the terrible pain that I felt when I broke her heart then, but I know she's happy now so I don't let it get to me too bad. I'm quite happy too, since the day I admitted to Touya how I felt and he accepted my feelings mutually. I don't I've ever been happier than on that day but I'm sure I will have many happy days like it, such as today.

Earlier this morning, Touya had come to my house to bring me back to his home. I was, of course happy to oblige because I loved being at his house more than anywhere on this planet. Sure, my grandparents were wonderful but they were usually out of town; leaving me to myself in that big house. Thank the God's for my little blossom family and their father for always taking me in (even if I did manage to eat them out of house and home!) Once we arrived, I saw Tomoyo and Mei-Lin on the couch talking over what Syaoran was planning with Sakura today. And then to my surprise, Touya was screaming.

"Are you telling me, that kid is… _ in my sister's ROOM!_" And so started my exciting day with the Kinomoto family. At the current moment, I'm sure Sakura and Syaoran could use their alone time, so I managed to come up with a few (unorthodox) ideas to keep Touya distracted; something I've found myself very good at with him! My little Sakura was all grown up, and what a beautiful woman she had made. Sometimes, I almost think I regret not taking her up on her offer, but I have to say; I love my man waaay too much! Wow, that thought sounded way gay, oh well!

The day had gone by as usual after that. Syaoran left with Sakura, offering to walk her to work because he had to head back to Tomoyo's place anyway. The whole time he was in eye sight of Touya he was rigid. More or less because Touya was glaring daggers into the poor boys back. Of course I couldn't help but chuckle and shake my head as Syaoran turned to glare right back at Touya. There had always been a mutual hate there that would probably never really fade away, and it always made me laugh! Once the two of them were gone I could feel Touya relax, but only slightly. He hated the idea of Syaoran and Sakura being alone together; just completely hated it.

I convinced him to go out to eat with me and we headed down the street to a small diner which we usually went to when we didn't want to be around a lot of people. As usual, Riko's was definitely not busy, and was comfortably quiet with a light music playing from the speakers in the ceiling. The workers were all nice, saying there good afternoon's to us before telling us to have a seat anywhere. Touya seemed infinitesimally happier being here than at home at the moment, and the smile he offered me was just breath-taking. I just watched him as I sipped at my drink and he scribbled what looked like a Kero on a piece of paper which made me chuckle.

He looked up and caught my eyes and that was it, we were locked in what would seem to an outsider like a romantic version of a staring contest. It was a constant thing between him and me. Once our eyes met, it was truly the hardest thing ever to draw them away from each other. Even when the food came, and the waitress chuckled at us our eyes still hadn't moved. Finally, the smell of bacon had caught our noses and we laughed before digging into our meals. I never ceased to amaze Touya it seemed; as I had finished well before he had, and while he ate we chatted on the events coming.

Today was a special day; it was the day before the New Year and we were all going to celebrate it together. After our time at the diner, it seemed as if the day flew by and before I knew it, it was dark outside and the firework display was starting. This year Touya and I had decided not to go only because it just felt nicer sitting at home. It had been a busy year and today, we just wanted to relax. So we sat together on the couch sipping green tea and chatting with Tomoyo and Mei-Lin. Soon, Tomoyo hopped to her feet as if she knew Sakura was right outside, and her face flashed with anger. Before I knew it, she was yelling at Syaoran and Touya and I were laughing.

"I can't believe you made me miss it! I will have your head for this, Li!" And everything after she said that was drown out by mine and Touya's loud laughter. I couldn't help it either, because I had never seen little Tomoyo get so angry at anyone in all the years I've known her. It was hilarious and cute all at the same time. Finally I had found out what made her so angry. You see, Tomoyo adores her best friend more than anything else in this world, and the one thing she really enjoys doing is filming every important moment of Sakura's life. She had missed one of the biggest moments in anyone's life that could ever happen. Syaoran Li asking for Sakura's hand in marriage. Yeah, if I were Tomoyo I'd probably just as mad!

The night went by quickly then, and all together in the small home of the Kinomoto's; our big, happy family celebrated bringing in a New Year.


	10. Syaoran: Wedding Plans

It had been nearly a month since my proposal and it seemed things had gone back to normal. It was almost the end of February now, and Sakura was hoping for a wedding in the fall. She had allowed Tomoyo and Yukito to do most of the wedding planning and it was a given that Tomoyo was hand making Sakura's dress and my tux. It took me back to when Sakura and I worked together to seal the Hope Card. While lost in the wonderful thoughts of our past I didn't sense her coming up behind me until it was too late. Two small hands enveloped my sight and a small giggle I knew all too well was heard in my ear. "Guess who?" That sweet sing song voice rang in my head for a moment as a bright smile formed on my face. "It's my Cherry Blossom."

I turned at that moment, wrapping my one arm around her waist to pull her in close. "You're early." That was all I could say at the moment, not wanting to spoil my surprise. The less speaking I did, the better the end result would be for both of us. "Yes, I know I'm early. My boss let me out because she didn't really need the extra hands." She was smiling so brightly that I almost spilled the beans right then and there! Luckily I had a reason to look away from those alluring Emerald hues, because just a moment later Tomoyo and Yuki came running up to us. Tomoyo looked like she was carrying some sort of light colored fabric while Yuki was lugging around a large book. They pulled us apart, boys going one way and girls going the other.

At that moment I almost wanted to scream at them, but my surprise could wait until later. "Um… Yukito, what's going on?" I asked curiously as the last of Sakura disappeared behind a building and I trudged along like a moping puppy with the man. "Oh, don't look like that Shoa! This is very important. I'm going to let you pick the place of ceremony!" The bushy head man said cheerfully, and for some reason his cheer rubbed right off on me and a bright smile returned to my face. "Oh yeah? What are the choices? Is that why you have that big book?" So many questions without giving him a chance to answer, but I knew he wouldn't mind at all. He just nodded and moved me over to a bench where we both took a seat.

"This place is what Tomoyo and I were thinking, but I want you to make the final decision on it." He pointed to a picture of a beautiful park with large Sakura trees and flowers growing everywhere the eye could see. I couldn't help but let my smile widen as I looked at it. "This place is perfect. Where is it?" I asked curiously before Yuki slapped the book closed with a confident smile on his features. "Smack dab in the middle of Tokyo." He stated simply and that caused me to blink a few times. "Really?" Is all I could say because Tokyo seemed like nothing but a large industrial city. He rose from his seat and I followed suit before we both walked off toward where the girls had gone. While on out way there, Yuki was explaining to me that Tomoyo was trying to find the perfect color that would fit both of us so we could match as we stood at the alter, and walked down the isle and all. All this talking of the wedding had my heart pounding right out of my chest with excitement and worry.

When we arrived at the building I noticed it immediately as the thread and Needle, a shop for any sewing need! Of course, this isn't how Tomoyo usually did it, she just ordered everything off-line, but she wanted a first hand look at everything before she bought anything. Sometimes I felt that she was a woman who was too smart for her own good. As I looked through the glass sliding doors I spotted my Cherry Blossom and her best friend/wedding planner/dress maker Tomoyo looking at a light shade of pink. If it wouldn't hurt my pride as a man I would have agreed to that color, but as it were, it was a big no-no. They caught me watching and Sakura ran out to meet with me, grabbing my hand and dragging me inside. "I was just telling Tomoyo that pink would not work for you at all, so what do you think about this?" She asked cheerfully as I just nodded in agreement to what she had said about the pink. Soon I was staring at a light yellow color, canary.

My eyes scanned it for a long moment as I analyzed the color thoroughly. It was not too masculine and not too feminine at the same time. It seemed almost perfect as I looked up at her with a smile and nodded. "Yeah, this color is perfect." And this was only the beginning of a big and wonderful moment in my life.


	11. Sakura: Syaoran's Surprise!

Many amazing things have happened to me within a short time, it's almost hard to believe that this is still my life and God hadn't put me in someone else's shoes. I couldn't be happier at the moment, planning my wedding with the man of my life, the other piece of my soul. I could tell the moment I tried to surprise him that he was hiding something from me, but that was okay, you know? Usually the only things he ever hid from me were surprises for me, so it only made since that now I was anticipating something, though had no idea what! I fidgeted with my skirt as I waited for Tomoyo to grab fabrics from here and there. She was trying to find the perfect color for Syaoran and my wedding. She wanted us to match, but she wanted a light color that would work best with me.

When I saw her pull out that light pink I automatically started shaking my head from side to side in an almost exaggerative way, and as I did so my eyes caught sight of two people standing at the door. "Syao!" I cried out as I dropped the cloth I was holding and ran for the door. When they opened I flung my arms around him before one hand fell to grab his and pull him inside. "We're picking colors for us to wear at the wedding. I was just telling her that pink wouldn't work for you at all, so what do you think about this?" I asked him cheerfully, hoping he'd say yes. It was canary yellow, and one of my favorite colors. Such a beautiful and light yellow, it would never shatter a man's pride. When he nodded and agreed that it was prefect I couldn't stop myself. My arms flew around him and I laughed happily.

"So now that we have the color all picked out, it's time for me to head back home and finish my fine works of art!" Tomoyo exclaimed so happily that I thought she might burst, and then she ran off to pay. I couldn't help but smile after her as I remembered how things used to be and how much now was just like that. "Sakura, you okay?" I heard his worried tone and my head snapped to see if he was okay. "I'm fine, was just thinking about how wonderful life is." I clung to his arm tightly as Tomoyo made her way back and all four of us left the store together. Just like old times, all we needed was Mei-Lin. "Hey guys!" I heard the voice call out from behind us as we started our way toward Tomoyo's place and the only thing that ran through my head as I smiled and turned to wave happily was _speak of the devil._

Mei-Lin was running up to us with several bags from many different stores in her hands. "Making the best out of this trip, I take it?" I asked with a smirk and she shook her head. "No way, I'm moving here! Tomoyo said I could stay at her house until I can get on my feet. Even scored myself a job today." She said with a big, proud grin on her face. "Wait, you're moving here too?" I asked, surprised by the sudden announcement before she hugged Syaoran's arm even tighter. "Oh, that's so wonderful! I…" And I felt the tears well up behind my eyelids and trickle down my cheeks. I hadn't cried tears of joy in a very long time, but now was the best time for it. We were all together now, and we always would be. Keepers of the Clow cards, the Sakura cards, and now each others futures.

Once our walk had brought us to Tomoyo's house we all took our separate ways, Tomoyo and Mei-Lin heading inside the house, Yuki heading off in the direction we were already going in before, and I and Syao heading down the road across from Tomoyo's house. I had no idea why we were going this why, but I held onto him and walked along anyway, just happy to be with him. Almost six blocks had gone by, and we'd turned a few times but I was to into thinking about my happiness to notice. And that's when it happened. He placed his hands over my eyes and forced me in front of him before whispering in my ear. "I have a surprise for you, Cherry Blossom." I shivered and my cheeks flushed when the words came like a breeze in my ears and I smiled as he led me where ever it was he was taking me.

"We're here!" Soon after that statement, his hands slipped from my eyes and I was looking at a small apartment living room with his stuff, and mine. His surprise was that dad had decided to let me move in!


	12. MeiLin: New World

Was it wrong of me to be jealous still, even after giving my blessing and finding someone else to love? I couldn't help it one bit. For the longest time I was set on marrying Syaoran myself. He had been the only boy I ever found interest in, but I don't think he ever felt that way in return. No, Syaoran never liked a single girl until he met her in Elementary School and the whole ordeal with the Clow Cards took place. Sakura Kinomoto, the girl whole stole Syaoran's heart without even noticing. Honestly, for the longest time, no one noticed except Tomoyo. She was always way more perceptive than the rest of us, that's for sure. When the day came that he confessed, it surprised just about all of us [excluding the previously mentioned Tomoyo, and also Touya.] Sakura had no idea that was coming, the clueless twit!

Now when I see them together it makes my head spin. How the hell could none of us see how much the two fit together perfectly. At first, they'd started off complete opposites, but strangely enough they meshed together until they became almost one in the same. Sure, Sakura still has her moments where I wonder how Syaoran could have ever liked her, and Syaoran will always be Syaoran. But when he was with her, he was different; better. Even though I sometimes still feel jealous of them, I feel they were made for each other and couldn't be happier for them. While I sat, lost in thought and staring off into nothingness, my other half was sitting a little ways away, sewing away at Syaoran's tuxedo. She was so good at it that it still shocked me to this day.

The black was lined with thick, golden thread, and a thinner golden thread spread over the right breast down to the bottom of the coat. It was an intricate designed dragon with the Chinese symbols for Peace, Love, and Happiness all lined in it somewhere. It was a giant artistical, and absolutely beautiful mess! She had completely out-done herself this time as I stared mesmerized by the dragon and symbols. "It's absolutely perfect, Tomo-chan." I had shortened her name since we started dating. It sounded so cute that I just couldn't help myself! She looked up at me from her chair with a bright smile and I just couldn't help but smile back. How didn't I notice it before that every smile she gave me melted my heart?

"I want it to be perfect! He has so much pride in his heritage so I thought I'd add a little of that to spice it up some, and for Sakura…!" She trailed off and pulled out the nearly finished wedding dress. She still needed to sew up the train, and finish the frills on the skirts, but for the most part it was a perfectly beautiful, almost finished master piece! The design was a large Sakura tree going up from the waist to the neck-line. It was no low, chest showing dress; no, it went all the way to her neck and the neck piece had a beautiful golden finish to it. The cotton of the dress was white, but the designs and lining were the same gold fabric at the one on Syaoran's tux. There was a canary yellow sash to go around Sakura's waist, just below the beginning of the Sakura tree, and Syaoran had a canary yellow tie. It was going to be completely perfect!

Something about all of this had me filled with pride. Was it because of how awesome Tomoyo was at what she did? Or maybe that my two best friends were to be married soon? Who really knew, all I knew was that I was happy, and proud, and sometimes very confused. I had the best friends ever, the start of something very wonderful right in front of me, and a life anyone would be envious of. There was no reason for sad faces, ever, ever again and that felt good to know! When I found myself staring off into a space again, I snapped out of my personal trance to see Tomoyo looking at me with concerned eyes. I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Let's do our best for them!" Was all I could say before I went back to working on the job that Tomo-chan and Yukito-kun gave me. I was to look up hot spots for a surprise bachelorette party while [strangely enough] Yuki got Touya to agree to look for a place for a Bachelor party. Well, I guess we'd all have to see how that went, but just the mere thought frightened me!

Author note: Hey guys! I know my chapters have been kind of short, but typing for long periods of time has become quite difficult due to my kids. My apologies! I hope you're enjoying none-the-less. And, this is just a filler to give you guys Mei-Lin's POV! Enjoy and review please!


	13. Syaoran: The Apartment

She was just too cute when her cheeks went pink like that. I couldn't stop watching her as her big, bright emerald eyes gazed around the little apartment I was able to get us. I waited for what seemed like forever for her to say something; anything, but she never spoke. No, instead she turned on me, her arms flew around my neck and she started crying into my neck. I couldn't help myself; I laughed at her and wrapped my arms tightly around her. "Well, I wasn't expecting this, crybaby." I grinned because it was too long ago that I'd called her that. She tensed up in my arms and I felt her shove me a bit. "I am not a crybaby!" She argued as she continued to cry tears of joy, or at least I was hoping and guessing! Her arms slipped down from my neck to my back and I sighed as she wiped her wet face on my shirt. "I love you so much!" She exclaimed and then I felt my face flush and it was at that moment that she looked up and grinned at me. Sneaky little runt wanted to see me pink too!

"You know, you're going to be the death of me one of these days…" I said lightly as I locked gazes with her and smirked myself. She was going to kill me if my heart beat nearly out of my chest every time I stared into her eyes like this! I was always happy, always excited, always surprised with her. Her reactions are never what I expect, her actions the same. She was a constant happiness and surprise in my life and it sure was good to be back! It was in that moment that I realized we were completely alone. Just she and I, in our home… I suddenly felt very nervous, and I could tell she noticed the change. "Are you okay?" She asked with a worried expression and I nodded. "Yeah, something just hit me and it took me by surprise is all." I laughed lightly before letting her go, but I couldn't go far because her hands moved up to cup each side of my face and keep me still. Once again, I was surprised by her. She smiled so warmly at me that all worries melted away and I couldn't help but to smile back.

What came next was so surprising that I nearly fell back into the door. She moved to her tiptoes and pushed herself up to me before pressing her lips against mine. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as my heart tried to burst through my chest. My arms wrapped around her waist to stabilize myself as I stumbled back some. The kiss was so warm, so inviting, and so different from any other we'd shared! I couldn't help but think about other things while her hands moved from my face to my shoulders and one of my hands lifted to cup her face instead. It was such an intense feeling! So enormous that I thought it may just succeed at killing me. I'd die a happy man that was for sure! For what seemed like hours we stood there in the open doorway embracing each other, and I didn't mind it one bit no matter who happened to pass by. Eventually though, she moved back with a shy expression but a bright smile and headed further into our new home. This was just the beginning to our brand new life together. There was still so much more to come.

**Hello guys! I know it has been a while, but things have been crazy for little 'ol me! I also know this is an extremely short chapter, so don't kill me! RxR and Tell me what ya think, ja? 3**


End file.
